


Secret

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: The only problem with hiding something in someone else's space is that, eventually, they might stumble upon whatever embarrassing thing you're trying to hide.





	Secret

There were quite a few things one could say about Enoch’s mountain of books in Heaven. On the one hand, if he wasn’t immortal, one would wonder if he would be able to read all the books he collected before he passed away. Some might also wonder just how he had managed to acquire a stack of books that large in the first place. But, on the other hand, Enoch’s gargantuan pile of books was large enough that if you wanted to have a secret meeting or hide things away in it, you could, and not even God might know about it, if He wasn’t paying attention. The only problem was that if someone decided to randomly wander around the stacks, you’d have to monitor them and try to stop them if they got too close to whatever you were hiding.

Such was the case when Enoch, on a return visit to Heaven after his mission, decided to wander through his labyrinth of books in search of anything interesting to read and Lucifel, who’d brought him up and was by his side, as usual, decided to tag along.

“Just out of curiosity to see what you find in there. For all I know, you could be harboring a small army against Heaven in there.”

“You don’t have to justify yourself, Lucifel.” Enoch replied, ignoring Lucifel’s comment about an army as he wandered into the stacks, a little smile on his face. “If you want to see what’s in the stacks with me, you can, though I don’t know if I’ll find anything that will interest you.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Lucifel replied as he followed Enoch, slowly walking up the sides of the labyrinth until he was standing right on top, following Enoch from a few feet up, just like the Archangels had on his journey so long ago. At first, he just quipped and made comments about whatever interesting book he or Enoch managed to find, but, when Enoch came to a small turn on the left-hand side, he let loose a warning. “Oh, you might not wanna go down there. Think I heard Raphael complaining that the shelves there are pretty unstable. They might come down on you at any moment. At least, I think he was talking about the shelves down this turn.”

“If he was,” Enoch replied, ignoring Lucifel’s warning and heading down the turn anyway, “then I should fix it before it collapses. There’s no knowing who will get hurt if I don’t, or what else it’ll bring down with it. I think this place is enough of a mess without one of the shelves collapsing.” He said, looking up at Lucifel with a playful little grin. In return, Lucifel shook his head, though the cool smirk on his face didn’t waver.

“I doubt any of us will get hurt. We don’t have physical bodies, remember? You and Ishtar are pretty much the only people who might get hurt. And that’s assuming either of you will even be here when these shelves collapse. There’s no need to risk yourself now.” As Lucifel replied, he followed Enoch down the turn, which opened up into a closed-off, circular pocked in the book maze. While he didn’t mess with any of the books himself, he carefully watched Enoch like a bored, but intent hawk as he tested each part of the shelves for any structural weaknesses.

“I would still like to make sure that we all remain safe whenever we decide to go in here.” Enoch replied as he approached the middle stack in the room. Lucifel started to say something, looking like a hawk who’d just discovered that his carrion was frozen, but, at that moment, his phone started to ring, and with an annoyed sigh, he decided to answer it instead of saying whatever he was going to say to Enoch.

“Yeah? What’s up?” He asked God, who was on the other end of the line. As God spoke to Lucifel, Enoch noticed a large, colorful book hiding behind a few more plain-looking ones. Curious, he pulled the books aside and discovered that the colorful book that had caught his eye had an illustration of him and Lucifel on the cover kissing one another, all in bright, positive hues. A small, stunned noise came out of Enoch’s throat as he picked the book up for a better look, a confused, stunned expression on his face. At that moment, Enoch heard Lucifel sigh before he spoke up again, still on the phone with God, and sounding completely exasperated by whatever God had decided to say to him. “I have to admit, I don’t see the humor in distracting me so that he can find my books. Explaining them and just how I managed to get them is gonna be such a tiring pain in the ass.” There was another short pause before Lucifel spoke up again. “Well, at least you see the humor in it. I’ve gotta go now, though. I’ll talk to you later.” With that, Lucifel hung up, put his phone away, and teleported beside Enoch, looking like he’d just swallowed something that his stomach didn’t agree with.

“Ah..Lucifel? Is this yours? Who made it for you?” Enoch asked, assuming that Lucifel had commissioned the book from someone, and planning to unleash the questions about the content of the book later, when Lucifel was (hopefully) a little more ready for them. For a moment, Lucifel didn’t respond. Instead, he quickly snapped his fingers before Enoch could stop him, but when that didn’t do anything, he simply sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yeah, it’s mine. I bought it and the others at little conventions down on Earth. Apparently, people seem to like our relationship, and who am I to pass up on creative depictions of myself? Especially when they’re interesting and well done.”

“Others?” Enoch asked, looking down at the spot where he’d picked the first book up. Sure enough, there was a second, smaller book done in black and grey that depicted Lucifel lying on top of Enoch while they both lay on a plush bed, and from what Enoch could tell, there was yet another book showing them in a romantic relationship behind that one.

“Yeah, others.” Lucifel replied. “There should be a whole pile of stuff back there.”

“Lucifel, how are people in the future making books about us? Did you tell someone there about me?” Enoch asked, an awkward little grin on his face that was solely there to try and diffuse the mood.

“As a matter of fact, I did. Heaven’s stories would just go to waste if I kept them all to myself, and you Humans seem to enjoy stories about us, even if most of what you make are ridiculous lies, so I figured I’d at least tell what I know to a storyteller I trusted and keep these stories from going to waste. Only it seems the people he passed my tales to took more than a passing fancy to us. They thought we should hook up somehow, so they created a bunch of comic books and stories to celebrate our bond. There are more pieces of artwork with us than you can shake a stick at too. Like I said, I can’t ever pass up on interesting creative depictions of me, especially when they involve you and the tales I told the first storyteller, so I bought everything I could find. Not that anyone was ever supposed to stumble onto my little collection.” Which meant, of course, that the amount of stuff Lucifel had far surpassed what Enoch could see, and, in all likelyhood, this wasn’t even the sole hiding place in the book labyrinth that Lucifel had. But Enoch left that fact alone. 

Instead, he flipped through the book he picked up, despite the fact that Lucifel’s face darkened even more as he did so, only to quickly close it when he saw the graphic sex scene that was between him and Lucifel. It wasn’t that the sex or even the idea of a relationship with Lucifel bothered him (so long as he talked with Ishtar about it and got her approval), but Lucifel seemed more bothered about this cache of books being found than he was, the Angel anxiously shifting from foot to foot as he waited for Enoch to stop looking through the book and respond, so he had closed it in order to try and make Lucifel more comfortable before he lobbed his next question at him.

“I don’t mind that you’ve spread my story, Lucifel, but..do you want to be in a romantic relationship with me? This book shows us coming to know one another as partners of a different sort.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. It’s not like I’m even capable of feeling whatever you Humans call love. I’m not a member of the Grigori. And most of these books are full of raunchy sex. It seems to be what their creators and what their audience likes. Like I said, I only bought them because they depicted us.” Lucifel replied, his smirk slowly starting to reform on his face, though only he could say whether or not he was lying.

“I see.” Enoch replied. “Then would you mind if I read through your collection? I’d like to know how people from the future see us. And if there’s anything I think Ishtar would like, I’d like to show it to her too.”

“I suppose I can’t stop you at this point. Knowing you, you’d probably find a way to read them anyway, even if I told you ‘no’. Just be careful. Not all of these books are full of marshmallow fluff and sex. Some of them show me as a Fallen Angel, which is completely ridiculous. There’s no way someone like me is gonna Fall anytime soon.”

“It’ll be fine. I’ll be careful.” And with that, Enoch started reading the comic book he picked up, mostly oblivious to the world around him, and Lucifel sighed to himself and wandered off in the book maze, pulling out his phone and dialing God’s number as his feet moved about aimlessly.

“Hey, Luci! How’d it go?!” God asked once the call went through.

“Better than I expected. Not that it wasn’t embarrassing, but he took it better than I thought he would. But I don’t care if you thought it was amusing-don’t do that again, especially if Michael’s the one who decides to come poking down here next time.”

“What, don’t you want him to see some of those books you bought about the two of you?” God asked, his tone playful, teasing.

“Of course not. I don’t even wanna think about how I’d explain all that to him. Or what I’d do if he wanted to read it like Enoch and found out that he liked it all.”

“Well, alright then. I won’t get in your way if Michael decides to come down here next time. But, in return, you have to make a book featuring you and Enoch yourself.”

“What?” Lucifel said, his eyebrow raised and a hint of a laugh in his voice. “C’mon, you know I’m not much of an imaginative storyteller. I just creatively tell people the truth. Even if I did make something, I couldn’t promise you that it’d be any good.”

“Do your best! As long as you make something, I won’t help Michael figure out your little secret.”

“..Fine. I can’t say when it’ll be done, but I’ll show it to you soon.”

“Good! I’ll be looking forward to it! Well then, see ya!”

“See you later.” With that, Lucifel hung up his phone and sighed to himself, rubbing the back of his neck and trying to think of story ideas as he wandered around Enoch’s book maze, where almost anything could be found hidden away in it.


End file.
